Mobile virtual network operators (MVNO) are organizations that provide mobile phone services but may not have their own licensed frequency allocation of radio spectrum or the physical infrastructure required to provide wireless telephone services. Mobile virtual network operators may contract to distribute wireless services provided by telecommunications service providers that have licensed frequency and physical infrastructure. Mobile virtual network operators function as distributors of wireless services and may set their own pricing structures. The proliferation of mobile virtual network operators has been facilitated by regulatory intervention designed to lower the barriers for market entry and ultimately increase competition. Some telecommunications service providers have made strategic decisions to extend their existing operations by distributing their services to target niche or under served market segments through a second or perhaps multiple brands. Some telecommunications service providers believe that there is merit in operating a wholesale mobile virtual network operator business unit to complement their retail model. These providers have therefore either embraced mobile virtual network operator partners or launched their own branded mobile virtual network operator.